This Ain't No Love Triangle
by Riverbkstar
Summary: 3 years after high school, Ricky and Adrian spend their days co-parenting their daughter Sarah. Known for his successful business and for playing the field, Ricky meets Amy one day and unexpectedly falls madly in love. Problem? Only one. Adrian. Riverbkstar and M.Tainelli present to you, an epic romantic-comedy like you have never seen before. *In-Progress*
1. Trailer

**Hi Everyone!**

**Incase you do not know me, I am Riverbkstar, well known Secret Life fanfic author, and I have teamed up this time with M Tainelli to bring you guys a hilarious new romantic comedy entitled "This Ain't No Love Triangle"**

**Whether you ship Ramy, Radrian or even Bendrian, this is the story for you!**

**This story explores several different relationships and promises endless drama, love, scandal and maybe even a little smut ;)**

**Below is the trailer for the story. If you have not seen one before, I have created the concept of a "written trailer", where instead of editing a trailer and putting it online, I explain what the video would like instead. **

**The timeline for this story is ****officially planned but writing has not yet begun. Therefore, IT IS UP TO YOU WHEN WE WILL UPDATE! The number of reviews this trailer receives in the upcoming weeks will determine how early we publish. So if you like what you see and can't wait for more, please make sure to review and favourite!**

**Cannot wait to begin this adventure with you! We love you all!**

**-Riverbkstar and M Tainelli**

* * *

><p>(Screen fades in)<p>

(Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift Ft. The Civil Wars begins to play)

(Setting: Living room)

(Adrian storms in)

Adrian: (shouting) Sarah! Why are you still watching TV? Daddy is going to be here any minute!

(A little girl with a mop of brown curls standing on the couch crosses her arms)

Sarah: But the show's not over mommy!

(Adrian reaches for the remote and presses a button)

Adrian: It is now!

(Screen goes white)

**The story you know…**

(Screen fades in)

(Apartment door is opened by man in a leather jacket)

(Sarah runs to him)

Sarah: (Laughing) Daddy!

Ricky: Sarah!

(Ricky reaches down and picks up his daughter)

(Adrian tousles her hair)

Adrian: Hello Ricky

Ricky: (Nodding) Adrian

(Screen goes white)

… **Has been re-written.**

(Scene flips)

(Setting: Ice cream parlour)

(Ricky stands beside table where Sarah sits. Faces a young women with long auburn hair)

Woman: I should be getting back to my table

Ricky: (Nervously) You could sit with us. I mean… If you're sitting alone anyways

Woman: A few minutes couldn't hurt

(They sit)

Ricky: I'm Ricky by the way

(They shake hands)

Women: (Smiling) …Amy

(Screen fades to black)

**The story you love…**

(Scene Flips)

(Setting: Adrian's living room)

Adrian: Do you want to stay for dinner?

Ricky: Can't. I've got a date.

Adrian: A date?

(Screen fades to black)

… **Is about to come true…**

(Scene flips)

(Setting: Fancy restaurant)

(Ricky and Amy seated at table)

Ricky: Adrian and I dated in high school. We got pregnant. Sarah was born when we were in grade eleven. By that point, Adrian and I had already broken up.

(Screen Flips)

(Ricky and Amy walking on sidewalk)

Ricky: I really like you Amy

Amy: (Biting lip) I really like you too

(Flash of white)

…**In a way you have never seen before.**

(Flash of white)

(Scene flips)

(Thunder claps)

(Ricky and Amy kissing)

(Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift Ft. The Civil Wars continues to play)

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

(Scene flips to friendly kitchen)

Amy: Mom, Dad, This is Ricky

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now_

(Scene flips to Amy and blonde on couch)

Blonde: And you love him?

Amy: I really do Grace. Sarah too…

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

(Screen turns black)

_Voiceover_

Adrian: (Laughter) Game on bitch

(Can't Say No by Conor Maynard starts to play)

_Houston i think we got a problem._

(Screen Flips)

(Setting: Same fancy restaurant)

(Adrian and Clementine hide behind menus)

(Amy approaches)

(Scene Flips)

Adrian: She's a child! She's trying to steal my boyfriend!

(Scene Flips)

(Setting: Food court)

(Amy and Adrian face each other)

Amy: He doesn't like you honey. Told me so himself.

Adrian: (Smirking) Well that's the thing about Ricky…

_Houston i think we got a problem. _

Adrain: He Lies.

_**A Riverbkstar and M Tainelli Production**_

(Scene Flips)

_girls girls girls _

(Amy slaps Adrian in the face)

(Scene Flips)

_i just cant say no_

(Adrian shoves Amy against a wall)

_girls girls girls_

_(Scene Flips)_

(Adrian knocks on door furiously)

Adrian: You gave me chlamydia you bitch!

(Scene Flips)

_I just cant say no_

(Amy eyes Adrian across restaurant)

(Kisses Ricky passionately)

(Scene Flips)

(Adrian holds Sarah in her arms)

Adrian: Say goodbye to your daughter Ricky, because this is the last time you are ever going to see her!

_Houston, i think we got a problem_

(Flash of white)

**This spring…**

_Some girls are naughty_

(Fade to Adrian putting on lip gloss)

_some girls are sweet_

(Flip to Amy laughing)

…_**A love story like no other…**_

_one thing they got in common_

(Both girls in living room, staring at one another)

_they all got a hold on me_

(Flip to Ricky kissing Amy)

(Flip to Ricky kissing Adrian)

_Houston, I think we got a problem_

(Fade to black)

… **Is about to become a…triangle?**

_Voice Over_

_Y_ou love her. Don't you?

_Voice Over_

Ricky: More than life itself

**THIS AINT NO LOVE TRIANGLE**

**Publication day to be announced**


	2. Formal Introductions

"Lilah!" Adrian called from her daughter's bedroom as she packed a Dora backpack. "Start putting on your shoes!"

Adrian zipped up the bag and grabbed her daughter's Barbie doll off the room's dresser. She dashed into the living room through the hallway of her two-bedroom apartment.

"Sarah Delilah Underwood!" Adrian shouted, "what are you doing still watching TV? I just told you to put your shoes on. Daddy is going to be here any minute!"

"Bud de show's nod ova mommy!" Sarah argued, standing on the couch cushions to make her point.

Adrian walked over to the coffee table and pressed POWER on the remote. "It is now."

"Nod fair! Dat was uncalled fo!" Sarah pouted, crossing her arms.

"Who taught you a word like uncalled for?" Adrian asked amused. Her daughter was always finding new ways to surprise her. Sarah was only three and yet she had the vocabulary of a student in grade school. There was no doubt she was her mother's daughter.

Adrian was very smart. She had been able to make a 90 GPA throughout all four years of high school, even when she had gotten pregnant with Sarah in grade 10. Adrian was now attending a university near by while working part time as a secretary for a judge on weekends.

"You said dat word to Daddy when he was late last week."

Adrian, about to twist Sarah's response into an excuse for her to get ready, was cut off by a knock at the door.

"That's your dad. Put your shoes on."

Sarah leapt off the couch and skipped over to the front closet. She sat on the floor and pulled on the light up sneakers her dad had bought her when visiting his father in August. Adrian quickly looked in the mirror near the front door and pursed her lips, making sure she was every bit beautiful as she could be. She tussled her long black curls and pasted a fabulous smile across her face as she opened the door.

Standing in the doorway was Adrian's high school sweetheart, Ricky Underwood. The two had started dating in grade 9 and within two weeks of going out were already sleeping together. It only took a year of their on and off again relationship for Adrian to find a way to trap Ricky for life. She had started skipping on taking her birth control pills every other day without Ricky's knowledge. Within a month, a year after first going out with Ricky, Adrian was celebrating the new year with a positive pregnancy test.

Ricky had been abused as a child and had a lot of personal issues he was working through, one being his faithfulness to the women he was involved with. Adrian had thought that a baby would have made Ricky want to marry her, have a family with her, but instead, he wanted nothing to do with her. It took months of begging and pleading for Adrian to take him back after he realized what a mistake he had made by leaving her when he found out about the baby. Ricky was in the delivery room when Sarah was born and had even chosen her first name.

But it was too late for Ricky and Adrian. He became the father who got custody on weekends and only stayed over when the weather was bad. He didn't have feelings for Adrian anymore but she felt completely opposite about him. Adrian was used to getting what she wanted, even if it took a long time. Adrian wanted Ricky back. She wanted the family she had dreamt of when she decided to get pregnant and she was going to get it, one way or another.

"Hello Ricky," Adrian teased, pushing out her breasts so Ricky would size her up with his eyes the way he did every week when picking up Sarah.

"Adrian," Ricky greeted, flashing her the smirk she had fallen in love with at just the age of 15.

"Dadddyyy!" Sarah yelled, running towards the door.

"Sarah!" Ricky called back, crouching down and opening his arms wide so she could run into him.

"I missed you," Sarah cackled as Ricky picked her up and twirled her around the room.

"I missed you too princess," Ricky replied, out of breath. "You ready for a weekend with Daddy?"

Sarah nodded her head, making her two pigtails flop side to side. Ricky stared down at his daughter, grinning. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. The way her black hair shined in the sunlight and the way her hazel eyes twinkled when she cried. Sarah was perfect. He loved her with all his heart. Before she was born, Ricky didn't know what love was. But now he did and he was making sure nothing was ever going to take that away.

"Her clothes and books are in her bag and here's her doll. She refuses to sleep with the plush cat we got her last month because it doesn't have nails which is an unjust act against animals," Adrian informed, handing the items off to Ricky.

"Well aren't you a little activist?" Ricky teased, watching his daughter pull on her coat with the help of her mother. "I'll see you Sunday night to pick her up?"

"Yep, see you then," Adrian agreed, watching her daughter leave through the hall outside, holding hands with her father.

* * *

><p>"So where would you like to go today?" Ricky asked Sarah after buckling her in her seat and climbing into his. "We need to be back at the restaurant by three, which gives us four hours."<p>

"Can we ged ice cream?" Sarah asked, clasping her hands together in excitement.

"Sure…" Ricky paused as he drove out of the parking lot of Adrian's condo, "but wouldn't you rather go to the park and get lunch from a vendor before spoiling your appetite with all that sugar?"

"Whad is a vendo daddy?"

"Well remember last time we visited the park? There was a man selling hotdogs and you really wanted one but mommy was with us and she said no?"

"Dat's a vendo?"

"You bet"

"We can eat dere?"

"As long as you promise not to tell mommy."

"Deal!"

"Haha! I knew you'd say that!" Ricky said, grinning into his rearview mirror. He watched Sarah happily cock her head to the right before he stepped on the gas.

* * *

><p>The two were at the park by 11:23 am. Ricky told Sarah she had exactly 37 minutes to play. This sat fine with her, as she was just happy to be spending time with her dad. Ricky owned his father's restaurant, therefore he wasn't always around. Between flying to Florida to visit his dad, to attending city wide meetings about customer demands; Ricky didn't always have his weekends free. Adrian was very strict with the custody arrangements and usually only let Ricky see Sarah on Saturdays and Sundays. It broke his heart to have to skip out on time with his daughter but he had made the promise to his father the day Sarah was born that he was going to take his career seriously. If it wasn't for the restaurant, Ricky didn't know where he would be or how he would be able to care for his daughter financially.<p>

Adrian's father was a District Attorney when Adrian had gotten pregnant and by the time Sarah was born, he already had the custody arrangements set in stone. Ricky was to pay $2,000 a month in child support and was only allowed to have Sarah alone on weekends. Any other time of the week was to be arranged by Adrian. This made Adrian feel in control. It wasn't until after she was pregnant that Adrian had learned about Ricky's abusive childhood. The thought of him molesting his own child, her child, scared Adrian to death. There was no way he was going to turn into his father.

But Ricky proved himself time and time again. Eventually, Adrian started having those same feelings she'd had when she first met him. Ricky started coming over on weeknights to give Adrian a break and had started babysitting at his place those few times Adrian had needed a night out. Adrian had thought the two were growing closer, creating that picture perfect family. But it was only a dream soon to be shattered when she learned what Ricky did on the nights he wasn't over, caring for their baby.

* * *

><p>For lunch, Ricky treated both him and Sarah to two hotdogs each. Being three years old, Sarah was hardly able to eat half of one dog, which left Ricky to happily finish the rest of her food. The two held hands as they walked three blocks south towards Patrick's Parlour, a place Ricky's father used to take him whenever he got a good mark on a test. The parlour was busy with the expected lunchtime rush but Ricky lucked out and grabbed a table from some kids in high school who were standing up to leave. The table was small and yellow with three green chairs surrounding it. Ricky took off his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair before reaching down to help Sarah.<p>

"Leave your coat on this chair here so no one takes our spot okay Sweetie? I'm going to go get our ice cream. What flavour would you like?"

"Do dey have strawberry?" Sarah asked shyly.

"You're just like mommy you know that?" Ricky chuckled, "yes angel, they have strawberry, do you want a cone or bowl?"

"Ummm…" Sarah mumbled, tapping the pointer finger of her right hand on her chin several times before cheerfully pointing it up to the ceiling, "cone!"

"Good choice," Ricky smiled, "you stay here. I'll be back in a minute."

Ricky stood up and walked across the parlour, entering line number 3 that was equally as long as all the others. Sarah pulled her Barbie doll from her backpack and set the bag on the chair next to her. She vigorously began to play with her plastic companion, tossing her in the air then catching her, twisting her long blonde hair and short skinny arms, humming tunes to herself while shaking her head. Ricky couldn't help but giggle at his adorable child on the other end of the room.

Just as Ricky was nearing the front of the line, Sarah stood up from her chair and began tossing her Barbie higher and higher, until one throw sent her doll flying through the air and landing several feet away at the foot of another table. Sarah gasped, knowing she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers or leave the spot her dad had left her at. To her delight, the woman seated at the table bent down and picked her Barbie up before walking over to her to return the doll.

"Is this your doll Sweetie?" The young woman asked, approaching Sarah.

"Mhmm," Sarah replied shyly, holding her hands behind her back.

"She's very pretty… does she have a name?"

"Nod yed. I jus got hur."

"Oooh! Was she a present?"

Sarah nodded her head, breaking into a small smile.

"Really? From who?" the lady asked intrigued, bending down to Sarah's level.

"My daddy."

"That's sweet."

"Dere he is now," Sarah exclaimed, pointing towards Ricky, who was walking back concerned.

Sarah ran over to her father and hugged his right knee. "Daddy! Daddy!" she cheered.

"Hey Princess!" Ricky greeted, "who are you talking to?"

"I don know. Some lady. She picked up my doll fo me."

"Well that was nice," Ricky said flatly, handing his daughter her ice cream cone, "you go eat your ice cream and I'll go thank her."

As Ricky turned towards the woman, he felt his heart skip a beat. She was something he had never seen before. Her hair was a light hazel. Her eyes, a loving brown. She appeared kind and innocent and for the first time in what felt like forever, Ricky struggled to find the right words to say.

"Umm," Ricky began, walking behind his daughter as he set his bowl of chocolate ice cream on the table along with some napkins.

"I'm sorry about that," the woman apologized, "I'm not sure if she's been told not to talk to strangers but she was all by herself and her doll flew –"

"It's okay!" Ricky reassured, cutting her off in the middle of her sentence, "I mean, she seemed like she was in good hands."

The woman smiled.

"If mommy was here, it would have been a different story," Ricky teased, lustfully starring at his daughter, "Isn't that right Sarah?"

"Mhm," Sarah chirped, in between licks of her treat.

"Well, I'm glad you were here then," the lady stuttered awkwardly, "I'd better be getting back to my table."

"You could sit with us," Ricky blurted out before being able to stop himself. The woman turned to look at him. "I mean, if you're sitting all alone anyways…"

"I'm waiting on a friend who's running late. Plus I couldn't intrude on time with your daughter."

"No it's fine!" Ricky insisted as he took a seat next to Sarah. "If you'd rather, you can stay until your friend gets here."

"Well..."

"Please?" Ricky mumbled, lowering his bottom lip.

"I guess a few minutes couldn't hurt," she said, grabbing her jacket from her chair. She took the seat across from Ricky, with Sarah in between.

"I'm Ricky by the way," Ricky introduced, stretching his hand across the table.

"Amy Juergens," Amy announced, reciprocating the greeting.

"And this is Sarah."

"We've met," said Amy, nodding her head slightly towards the toddler fully engrossed in her dessert.

"So tell me Amy," Ricky said between spoonfuls of chocolate, "what's a pretty girl like you doing at a children's ice cream shop on a Saturday like today?

"Flattery won't do you any good with me," she said before pausing, "but like I mentioned before, I'm waiting for my friend. We used to come here all the time when we were younger and we hardly find the time anymore now that she is in school full time."

Ricky pursed his lips as she called out his cheesy pick up line but decided to ignore that it had even happened since it seemed she already had. "So I'm assuming you're done with school then?" Ricky asked, grabbing a napkin to wipe down Sarah.

"Smart. Yes. I just graduated from Juilliard in June."

"Juilliard!" Ricky exclaimed, "Wow aren't we fancy? What do you play? Don't tell me. You don't sing do you?"

"No," Amy giggled. "I play brass."

"Hmm… I got it!" Ricky said, lightly slapping his hand to the table, "I bet you play the trumpet!"

"Close. I play the French Horn."

"That's impressive."

"Thank you," Amy said graciously.

Suddenly the door to the parlour opened, sending its bells into a spirited dance. A blonde girl around Amy's height walked in wearing high-heeled brown leather boots, a brown leather jacket and skinny jeans. Amy stood up and waved the girl over before hugging her. Both girls squealed which sent Sarah into a fit of laughter.

"It's so good to see you!" Amy whined, pulling away from her friend.

"Same here. It feels like it's been ages. Who's your friend?" The girl asked, pitching her voice when she noticed Sarah.

"Grace, this is Sarah and –"

"Ricky. Ricky Underwood" Grace interjected, eyeing Ricky suspiciously.

Ricky coughed, pounding his left fist to his chest several times. "Excuse me?" he sputtered.

"You were at that party near the lake a month ago. You went to high school with my ex boyfriend Jack."

"Oh yeah," Ricky said, recollecting. "Pappas is a good guy. You two still see each other?"

"Only when he injures himself on the field. I just started an intern program that specializes in sports medicine."

"Which is why we never get to see each other anymore," Amy interrupted, teasingly.

A loud ring from Grace's pocket caught her attention making her fish through her jacket for her phone. She pulled out her cell and scrunched up her face after reading a text.

"Ames, you're going to hate me, but I need to go back to school. My prof wants me to go over my latest paper with him."

"It's okay Grace. I know you're busy. We can catch that movie another time."

"You sure?" Grace asked, feeling guilty.

"Yeah. It's fine."

"If Grace needs to leave," Ricky suggested slowly as he stood to throw out his garbage, "Sarah and I could walk you out Amy."

"I'd like that," Amy mumbled, biting her lip.

"So I'll see you later then?" Grace whispered, trying to sound positive.

"Yeah," Amy said turning back towards her friend. "Have fun."

"I'll try…" Grace chuckled before leaving the shop.

"You ready?" Ricky asked as he threw on his coat before grabbing Sarah's hand.

Amy nodded and smiled at Ricky as he allowed her to walk first. Ricky and Sarah followed her out the door and gathered in a small group on the sidewalk a few feet away.

"Well, we had fun meeting you Amy," Ricky said, glaring up at Amy as he zipped up Sarah's coat.

"Likewise."

"And I'm sure Sarah would love to see you again. Isn't that right Sarah?"

"Yea! You can come ova and pway tea pardy!" Sarah shrieked.

"Not today Sarah but some other time for sure okay?" Amy apologized, leaning forward.

"So I guess we should exchange numbers then?" asked Ricky innocently.

"Guess so."

The two traded phones and entered their information into each other's lists before handing the devices back. Ricky gave Amy a sincere nod goodbye, trying to be pleasant and polite which wasn't always that easy, especially with such a beautiful young woman. Ricky took Sarah's hand and started down the sidewalk, opposite of the direction Amy was entering.

"I liked hur" Sarah abruptly stated.

"Yea," Ricky mumbled as he looked back, watching Amy disappear into the sunlight of the early afternoon. "Me too."

* * *

><p>After meeting Amy, Ricky and Sarah walked back to the park and drove to Ricky's restaurant, <em>Redentore<em>. They stayed there until supper, ate some dinner then drove home. Ricky carried Sarah, who had fallen asleep on the ride home, up to his apartment. He slipped inside and gently walked her to her bedroom. With one hand, he pulled back her covers then slowly laid her down. Sarah moaned but didn't wake from the adjustment. Ricky pulled off her shoes and took the hair ties out of her hair.

Ricky stood there, staring down at his daughter. He held his breath, wanting complete silence as he heard her breathe. There was nothing he wanted more than this moment. Well, there was one thing. Ricky gathered his belongings and slowly crept out of Sarah's room, closing the door gently behind him. Ricky turned on some lights and dimmed them like he did late at night. He hung up his and Sarah's jackets and placed her bag in the kitchen. He then took his cell out of his pocket and scrolled down his contact list.

Ricky hesitated before clicking Amy's name, but decided it was now or never. He bravely dialled her cell and waited in anticipation ring after ring. Amy's voice came on the call as a recording, asking Ricky to leave a message.

"Hey, You've reached Amy. I'm not here right now but leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!"

BEEP

"Hey Amy, it's Ricky Underwood from the ice cream parlour. I hope you haven't forgotten me already, but I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me this Friday. Just give me a call back when you get this, I look forward to hearing from you. Thanks. Bye."


	3. Date Night

Ricky stepped out of the elevator onto the third floor of Adrian's building with his talkative daughter Sarah trailing behind him.

"Daddy! And den he starded cwyin!" Sarah exclaimed as she filled her father in on the events at daycare.

"He started crying?" Ricky replied, sounding excited for his daughter's amusement.

Ricky took his set of keys out of his pocket and flipped through them looking for the right one. He stuck a silver jagged key inside the lock on apartment 312 and turned it, hearing a loud click. Opening the door, he allowed Sarah to enter first.

Adrian was in the kitchen drying some dishes left over from breakfast and shook her hands free of water before sailing into the front hall.

"There you guys are!" Adrian greeted, "I was beginning to wonder what was taking so long."

"Sorry. I wasn't sure what time you wanted her back because I usually don't take her Fridays."

"It's okay. As long as you guys had fun. Did you have fun pumpkin?" Adrian asked, leaning forwards and laying her hands on her knees.

"Yea! We wached a moovee!"

"What movie?"

"Just some G rated cartoon. Nothing special. Leftover popcorn is in here," Ricky said as he patted Sarah's backpack and placed it on the floor.

"Well, I was just about to start dinner. Do you want to stay?" Adrian invited, sounding nervous.

"Nah. Thanks. I got to run."

"Really what for?" She asked curiously.

"I got a date."

"Really? Hmm."

"Yeah, that's why I wanted her to spend time with me today because I need to work tomorrow to make up for missing tonight's shift. It's complicated but I do need to get going. Rain cheque?"

"Yeah," Adrian replied, forcing a smile.

"Thanks. And as for you!" Ricky laughed, lowering his voice and crouching down to his daughter's level, "I will see you later."

"Bye daddy!" Sarah smiled, hugging her father and pecking his cheek.

Ricky stood up and waved goodbye as he turned and walked out of the apartment. He had 35 minutes before it was time to pick up Amy.

* * *

><p>Amy stood in the hallway of her small apartment, fluffing her hair in front of the hallway's mirror. She was wearing a tight black dress that cropped above her thighs and a silver necklace her mom had given her for her sixteenth birthday. Amy pursed her lips, making sure the amount of applied lipstick was to absolute perfection, as the intercom next to her door buzzed. Amy shimmied over to the door, going as fast as she could in her heels and anxiously pressed the button.<p>

"Hello?" She yelled into the receiver, cursing the crappy quality speaker her landlord has stuck her with.

"Hey it's me," rattled a deep voice through the intercom, "open up."

"One sec!" Amy called back before pressing a button next to the one her thumb was resting on. She heard a slight buzz and waited nervously as her date flew up the flight of stairs that separated her and the landlord.

Amy jumped as an eager knock broke the silence of the room. She tussled her hair once more, grabbed her handbag and sexily opened the front door. With one hand on her hip and another on the door's handle, Amy nearly took Ricky's breath away. He stood there dumfounded, in the middle of the doorway now wishing he had at least bothered to tuck in his grey flannel.

Though Ricky thought even less of his outfit than he had before arriving, it had the opposite effect on Amy. She was salivating over how gorgeous Ricky looked. He was wearing dark stone wash jeans, a long grey flannel and a black blazer. In his left hand, he held twelve red roses and was staring at her so intensely, she was sure he could hear her heart beat.

"Uhhh," Ricky coughed, "you look… lovely."

"Thank you," Amy gleamed, swinging back into motion as she turned in a circle, flaunting her look, "as do you."

"These are for you," Ricky said, handing Amy the bouquet but still not daring to leave the security of the hallway.

"Wow! They are stunning," Amy replied, taking the flowers from her date. "I'll need a minute to find a vase."

"Sure. Take your time."

"You can come in if you'd like," Amy said as she disappeared into her apartment.

Ricky smiled, nodding his head nervously as he took one large step into the front hall.

"Don't we have a reservation? I'd hate to loose it while I look for some silly vase… though these really are beautiful," Amy called through the kitchen as she rummaged through some cupboard above the sink.

"No!" Ricky called back, "This place is special. You don't need… well.. I don't need a reservation."

"How come?" Amy asked tiredly, winded from the excursion with her cupboard as she walked back into the room holding a water jug, "This will have to do for now."

"It's lovely."

"Yea" Amy said, shifting the tips of the roses with her fingers, "it is."

"Shall we?" Ricky asked, approaching Amy as he lifted his right hand in the air.

"We shall," Amy formally replied as she was guided out of the building.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Underwood!" A waiter from the front desk called over the Mozart symphony being played by piano in the background.<p>

"Hello Antonio," Ricky greeted, pulling Amy to his side as he stood in front of the desk.

"How was the movie?"

"It was fine Antonio. Thank you. Sarah loved it."

"I told you she would. You should bring her in more often. I'm always telling you that one day, this place is going to be…"

"Uhh. That's enough Antonio. Just take us to my table okay?"

"Of course sir," Antonio said meekly, as he grabbed one menu and led the couple a ways through the restaurant before arriving at a private booth near a large glass window.

Ricky flew around Amy's side and pulled back a chair for her, offering her a seat. She graciously accepted it and sat down, taking the menu from their waiter.

"I'll be back shortly to take your order sir," Antonio informed before flying off back into the main dining room.

"That's strange. He only brought us one menu," Amy pondered out loud.

"Hmm?"

"Ricky… are you sure you can afford to eat here? This is Redentore! The richest restaurant in the entire state!"

"Yes I'm sure. See I kind of own this place.."

"You what?" Amy explained, choking on the lemon water she was sipping from a glass that had been placed at their table before their arrival.

"Allow me to explain," Ricky started, before being interrupted by Antonio who was now holding two plates of pasta.

"Excuse me sir, but the chef had two fresh plates ready of your usual order… I just assumed you wouldn't be trying anything different tonight. I hope you don't mind. I can bring it back…"

"No it's fine Antonio," Ricky reassured, placing his napkin on his lap before turning his attention towards Amy once again, "you are in for a real treat. This is the best dish on the menu."

"It looks delicious" Amy mumbled, wrapping her head around what she was seeing.

"That will be all Antonio. We are fine with the water for now."

"Of course sir," Antonio said, backing away slowly then turning around.

Ricky grabbed his fork and spoon and immediately started swirling his dinner into a tight ball around the spokes on his fork.

"You were explaining?" Amy asked, happy she had found her voice.

"Oh right!" Ricky jumped, as if he had forgotten. He grabbed his napkin and ran it over his face before continuing on with his story.

"I was abused as a child. Both my parents were drug addicts and were never, ever fit to take care of anyone; not even themselves. My father physically abused my mother to the point where it was just him and me most nights. It lasted about 3 years… before I finally told someone. I was put in foster care right after my ninth birthday. I spent about six months in a group home before they adopted me."

"They?"

"My parents. Mr. and Mrs. Leo and Sarah Underwood. They had been trying for about fifteen years to get pregnant and hadn't had any luck. At first, my stay with them was supposed to be temporary but we clicked so well together… that they went to court and got custody. Leo, my father, owned the richest sausage company in North America. He had this huge house, a driver, cooks and maids. It was… heaven. At least for a little while. Sarah found out she had an aggressive tumour and died three months later. I was ten, almost eleven. My dad was a wreck for years after. He sold the business and with the money he made, he bought all this," Ricky said, gesturing to their surroundings, "he gave the restaurant to me when my daughter was born. I got my GED and re named this place Redentore. It means saviour in Italian."

"So is that why you named Sarah? After your mom?"

Ricky nodded. "Adrian and I dated in grade nine but we never really serious about each other. She was jealous of the other girls I was seeing and decided to trap me by getting pregnant. I didn't speak to her for a good portion of the pregnancy, and when my dad convinced me to forgive what she had done, she wanted no part of me. I spent the rest of her pregnancy trying to have her let me be a part of the baby's life and we made up just a few weeks before she went into labour. She let me name the baby, and we moved in together for the first six weeks of Sarah's life, but we weren't happy. So we broke up, I paid for Adrian's place and started visiting my daughter on weekends."

"That's… intense…" Amy mumbled.

"Yeah but, despite it all, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. I know I'm turning things around."

"And you love her?"

"Sarah? More than life itself."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Sorry all this had to happen the way it did."

"Don't be sorry for me. Be proud that I'm choosing to accept things the way they are… I sure am."

"It's incredible Ricky. It really is."

A loud vibration from Ricky's pocket interrupted the conversation. Ricky took out his phone and read the message, turning his expression towards Amy.

"Umm…we got to go."


End file.
